Mizore Yoroizuka
| Age = 16-17 | Anime Debut = Episode 2 | Light Novel Debut = Vol.2 | Status = Active | Height = 154cm | Blood Type = AB | Birth Day = July 2 (Cancer) |Likes = Pufferfish}} is a character in the Sound! Euphonium anime series, and the one of the two protagonist of the film Liz and the Blue Bird. She is a second-year student who plays the oboe, and is the only oboe player in Kitauji High School Concert Band. Appearance Mizore has straight, medium blue hair with strands framing her face and her bangs cut evenly. She has cherry red eyes, and a light and fair complexion. She is usually seen with a standard Kitauji High School uniform for girls. Personality Mizore is a very silent and introverted girl, and despite seeming to be antisocial towards others, she has a close friendship with Natsuki Nakagawa, Yuuko Yoshikawa and Nozomi Kasaki. She likes practicing the oboe alone outside the classroom, and frequently arrives early to school hours before the start of her classes to practice. Mizore is the only student to arrive at school even earlier than Reina Kousaka. Chronology As a minor character in season one of the anime, Mizore had a very small role. She was present as a cameo in episode 2 and in several episodes, in which she sits quietly playing her oboe, with no speaking lines. In the theater version, there is an additional scene where Mizore speaks with Yuuko, which takes place before Yuuko asks Reina to purposely lose in the audition. In season two, Mizore is revealed to have had a fallen friendship with former band member Nozomi Kasaki after the schism of the previous year. Nozomi now wishes to rejoin the band because of the new attitude of the ensemble under Noboru Taki's direction. Because of Mizore's extremely high value to the ensemble, due to her soloistic playing being a huge contributor to the band's overall success, Asuka Tanaka refuses to allow Nozomi to rejoin the band out of concern that Mizore will be emotionally compromised. However, due to an unexpected move by Nozomi to talk to Mizore causing her to run off, the latter managed to talk things out with Nozomi and restore their friendship. In the Liz and the Blue Bird movie Mizore and Nozomi relationship develops further. Mizore becomes less dependent on Nozomi and decides to go to a music school after graduating, while Nozomi decides to go to a regular university. Trivia *Mizore doesn't speak at all in the first season of anime. According to the interview in the theater pamphlet, they said they didn't want to make her speak because the second season wasn't confirmed at that time. *In Episode 4 of Season 2, it is revealed that Mizore played the oboe for the sole reason that it was the only thing that connected her with Nozomi. *Despite her lack of meaningful role in the first season, Mizore appears in many official arts as some sort of hint for season 2. *There is an additional scene in the theater version that Mizore talks with Yuuko but her VA is uncredited. (Now, it is revealed to be Atsumi Tanezaki) *Mizore's oboe playing has been praised by Taki as always being perfectly in tune, but he also commented that it lacks emotion. *In Liz and the Blue Bird, Mizore decides to go to music school after graduation. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Woodwind Players Category:Second Years Category:Principal Players Category:Minami Alumni